Merlin
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Merlin is a female half-vampire so lets see how things change. Fem Merlin/Arthur Gwen/Lancalot
1. The Dragon's Call

The Dragon's Call.

Merlin awoke early that Monday morning. She dressed in her normal style leathers, (A tank top that covered everything and breeches) tied her black hair up in a bun then slipped on the black leather and wrist cuffs that covered two thirds of her forearm just like any normal day but today worry and dread twisted her insides. Today was the day she set off from Ealdor to Camelot, normally on a trip like this it would just be a week or two while she hunted and then sold it but she'd never sold to Camelot before, only Mercia and her own kingdom ruled by Cenred.

You see Merlin wasn't normal, ever since she was a child she could do things that others couldn't and it scared her, she was a hunter who could keep clam when be charged at by a wild boar but this was so different, she couldn't understand it.

As she ate her mother was silently looking threw her bags but really she was trying to avoid her daughter leaving.

"Mum!" Hunith turned around at the sigh as the younger female expertly repacked the bag and then put on her normal red neckerchief. The seventeen year old sighed and grabbed her mother in a large hug.

"I'm going to miss you but it's for the best." She told her the same thing she'd been hearing for the past few months.

"I know Merlin." She laughed and let her daughter collect her things, the large back pack and quiver along with two solid, slightly worn daggers which slotted perfectly into her boots.

Hunith hugged the life out of her daughter before letting her start the walk away from the village.

As Merlin reached the forest there was someone waiting for her, he had dishevelled brown hair and an impish grin..

"What do you want Will? Because you better not be here to try and tell me not to go." She told him and kept on walking only for him to fall into step with her.

"I just wanted to talk and say goodbye." He shrugged.

Suddenly Merlin felt lips pressed against her's and she stumbled back in surprise.

"Will what the hell?" She was starring at him in shock and he just smirked and tried to kiss her again but landed on his ass when she pushed him away and started down the forest path at a run and she kept that up for the next hour, her journey to Camelot well under way but boy, did she have no idea what she was getting her self in for.

* * *

When she reached the beautiful city it was Wednesday, she weaved through the streets and people, heading for the grand castle in side the city walls. As she neared it she saw a large group of people gathered around something and looking up onto the balcony above she spotted, King Uther, the most hated man to her kind. Pushing her way to the front she could see someone, an average looking man kneeling, ready to be beheaded before all these people and with a fury and horror, took in the King's words.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all, this man , Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." The Vampiric side of her flared in anger and her fangs descended behind sealed lips. "I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death." He paused, taking in the crowed for a mere second. "I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He signalled and she watched with enthralled horror as blood poured down from the severed neck and the head rolled across the stone. Heads had turned away but her fangs throbbed lightly at the smell, iron and salt but part of her craved it which was the reason Merlin couldn't look away.

Soon the king's voice filled the air again.

"When I came too this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven form the realm." She so wanted to snort at that moment. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed form the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

At that moment a stricken, grief filled cry sounded in the crowd and it parted to reveal a women. This women was the definition of a hag with thin grey air and wrinkled skin and she cried in emotional pain.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son!" She wailed and her heart went out to her at this point but she also knew that a scorned mother was deadly under normal circumstances.

"But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She cried in anger and despair.

"Seize her!" The King roared in anger but it was pointless.

A whirlwind of shadows wrapped around the women and she was gone

Merlin left quickly before the smell of the blood could get to her and set about finding Giaus.

A little further away she asked a guard and he just grunted and pointed and, of course by the ancient law of sod, the sign was inside.

Walking inside the quarters it was a mass between potions, lotions and books but still managed to look homey. She knocked carefully and walked in. "Gaius?" Her voice was confident and curious as she stepped forward. She noticed him stood on a platform, raised above everything else so she cleared her throat, as he turned around though he leant against the railing and it gave out.

Merlin didn't think as she slowed time and then with the slightest movement of her eyes directed the bed so it was underneath the physician.

After a few moments of being winded Gaius got his bearings and walked over to the girl, she was strange just on sight in what was partly men's clothing, partly women's, she had long black hair tied back and shining blue eyes and a neckercheif of bright red around her throat.

"What did you just do?" He exclaimed in anger and disbelief.

"Well I, um, you can take a guess yourself." Became her answer and he moved closer.

"Yes and that would be sorcery." He spat walking closer. "Where did you learn?" He asked wanting to know the answer himself.

"I didn't." She replied instantly.

"Don't lie to me." He threatened lightly and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Uncle Gaius." She stressed the 'Uncle' part and a flame flickered on somewhere.

"Merlin? Hunith's daughter?" The girl nodded. "But your not suppose to come until Wednesday." He was slightly bemused.

"Uncle Gaius it is Wednesday." She stated plainly.

"Well in that case Merlin thank you, you can place your things up there." He gestured towards a door behind him with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Gaius and I'll put that back later." She nodded to the bed and went up before remembering.

"Uncle Gaius." She handed him a letter. "From my mother." And with that she retreated into the bedroom.

It was plain, one bed, cupboard, and a bedside tabled with a large chest in front of the bed and it was perfect, better than what she normally had at least.

After putting her things in the trunk she changed into breeches and a tunic for the night and removed the neckerchief revealing the two clean, circular scars from when she was bitten.

* * *

_Merlin, _The voice was ancient and powerful as it echoed around the young Witch's head.

_Merlin_, this time she awoke but then the voice was gone. She quickly changed and brushed her hair, leaving it to hang just past her shoulders before checking her knifes were in the right places.

She jumped the four steps in one to see Gaius setting out breakfast.

"I got water, you didn't wash last night." He gestured to a bucket and she gave him a grim smile. She sat down happily eating the porridge there.

Suddenly Giaus' hand hit the bucket of water, as if on purpose. She didn't even think, reacting on pure instinct the bucket and water that was coming out froze. Merlin stood up and swapped a look with Gaius before the bucket dropped to the floor.

"How did you do that?" Gaius was shocked to say the least. "Did you incant a spell in your head?"

"No I don't know any spells." With that she started mopping up the spilt water.

"But how is that possible? Magic requires..." Gaius was cut off.

"I don't know, no one does I've just always been able to, even O'cara doesn't know and he's an eight hundred year old vampire." The girl seemed slightly flustered which was rare normally.

"Very well, take these to Lady Percival and Sir Olwin, he's as blind as a weevil so make sure he doesn't drink it all at once." Merlin nodded and started for the door. "Oh and Merlin, be careful, we don't want any trouble." Merlin nodded but knew she most likely would get in trouble.

* * *

Walking threw Camelot she got a lot of help fro the guards, all she needed to do was mention Gaius and it was a one way ticket. Finally after dropping off the two potions she decided to walk threw the training grounds, after all as a half-vampire, fighting was in her system, which was why she normally got into trouble.

"Where's the target?" A mocking voice sounded from a group of knights. The young man was gorgeous with lush blond hair and baby blue eyes but there was an arrogant smirk on his face.

"There, sire." The servant shifted nervously as he gestured to the target.

"It's in the sun." The blond sneered.

"It's not that bright." The dark haired boy replied meekly.

"A bit like you." The knights started roaring in laughter.

"I'll move it to the other end then shall I sire?" He hefted the large wooden target that was bigger than himself and started walking.

"This'll teach him." The blond smirked and something a kin to rage filled the young Witch observing. The blond took hold of one of the several gleaming daggers and threw it at the target, hitting it dead centre. The servant paused and looked down over the top of the target.

"Hey, wait." The blond sighed.

"Keep moving, we want moving target practice." The boy kept running and the knight threw more daggers.

Merlin lifted her leg quickly, flicking the knife out and catching it. Her throw landed it in the perfect centre and everyone stopped, even the servant. The leather clad girl walked forward and dislodged her dagger.

"What's your name?" She looked at the scrawny boy who was mostly hidden by the big circle of wood.

"Morris, thanks for giving me a brake." He said in relief, already his muscles were aching.

"I'm Merlin and it's no problem." She smiled and walked over to the blond, her usual swing in her hips as she dropped the dagger into her right boot, the brown leather making her look like a warrior as it was partly intended to.

"Do I know you?" The blond asked in disbelief.

"Nope, I'm Merlin" She popped the 'p' and kept coming foreword before standing up to the blond. She was only about two inches shorter and it only took ever so slightly tilting of her head back to meet his eyes. "Just wanted to give you some friendly advice, you know one person to another." She leaned in slightly so he wouldn't miss. "Don't be such an ass because then I'll kick yours."

With that she turned to the right and walked.

"Tell me, Merlin, can you walk on your knee?" He sounded irked.

"Can you?" She turned around to see him stiffen, perfect.

"If your really so tough, take your best shot." He hissed it, who did this commoner think she was talking to him like this.

Merlin made to kick him in the head but at the last minute dropped it and went to the floor using her left to sweep his feet out from under him and used the momentum to turn all the way around and kept walking, ignoring the surprised gasps and looks she could see and hear. Smirking at the sight over her shoulder as the blond picked himself up from the floor.

* * *

Once again that deep powerful voice sound and woke her from her sleep but she paid no mind to it, today she had plans so after running a few errands for Gaius she took the bow out of her quiver so that only the still to be tipped arrows were left. She took a large amount of silver and gold from her money chest then tied the money bag to her belt.

As she walked threw the streets a girl came up to her. The girl was probably her age, maybe a little older with dark skin, more than just tanned, maybe from outside of Albion and she had a kind face.

"Hi I'm Gwen, Lady Morgana's maid, I just wanted to say that I thought you were really brave yesterday." She held out a hand and the young witch shook it.

"I'm Merlin, Gaius' niece. Who was that guy?" Gwen nodded then answered.

"Prince Athur, we all think he's a bully but of course we won't say anything." Melrin nodded her head.

"Hey, do you know a good blacksmith?" The grin on Gwen's face looked so happy it should be illegal.

"My father, why?" That explained it.

"I have a set of twenty arrows that needed tipping and two new daggers making, I'm a hunter." She added at the other girls perplexed look.

"Oh, well come on." Gwen tugged the other girl along and then voice what was in her head. "Why did you chose to be a hunter? Most girls wouldn't."

"I'm a half vampire, most vampires are full and it's blood that keeps them alive and stronger, faster and more powerful than humans. A half-vampire is someone with pure-blood, something all children have, your body refuses to change fully because of it." Gwen nodded along.

"You were changed as a child." She stated and got a nod of agreement.

"A half-vampire can chose to have their powers and be immortal, if they drink human blood or stay close to their sire, person who changed them, then they keep them or they can live a mostly human life though we keep the fangs and some of the killer instincts." Merlin finished and started talking to Gwen more about how things went around Camelot.

When they reached the blacksmiths attached to the side of Gwen's house a kind face, happy man with skin the same as Gwen's was working out side.

"Hi Dad, this is Merlin, she wanted to talk to you." Her father held out a hand which Merlin happily shook.

"I'm Tom, what can I do for you?" He smiled though he looked slightly tired. The pale skinned girl flicked her leg up and caught the dagger.

"I need a new set of daggers like these." She handed the dagger over then rested the quiver in front of her. "And I need these tipping." Tom pulled out an arrow and inspected it and nodded.

"These are well made, did you make them yourself?" After receiving a nod he went back to talking. "The daggers have been well taken care of but defiantly need replacing soon or they'll snap, a new one would be five sliver or one gold for the pair and it's one bronze per arrow so for twenty that's two sliver though as a friend I'll make it one." Merlin grinned and handed over the one gold and one silver before taking the knife back.

"How long until they're ready?"

"No more than two days." Tom smiled and the girl nodded before walking away with Gwen, waving at Tom before walking threw the town to see what there was.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" The moment Arthur saw the girl he couldn't help himself, she'd humiliated him and not been punished.

"It doesn't need to, though I hope yours has got better, you might be needing it soon." The prince bristled as the girl stood a few feet away from him, the crowd stopping to watch as Gwen moved away slightly. "A royal prat you may be but it's a part none the less." She smiled and then grabbed something that was thrown to her by a knight, a mace and Arthur had a matching one.

"I warn you I was trained to kill from birth." He smirked, spinning the weapon it was suppose to be an intimidating fashion.

"How long have you been training to be a prat because it must have taken longer? milord." She mockingly bowed at the end.

She quickly dodged as the mace was swung at her head before spinning around so she was behind him, she grabbed the chain and pulled him back, hard. The prince fell back and she grabbed his arm before he hit the floor, then let go.

"Oof!" Arthur couldn't believe it and neither could the knights, the crowd was cheering around them but then the grin slid off the girls face.

"Merlin!" Gaius walked over. "Are you okay sire?" His voice was considerable softer as the prince stood and a few of the knights twisted his niece's arms behind her back.

"I'm fine thank you, let her go." They looked slightly stunned but did as they were ordered. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I didn't, I'm a half-vampire, all it took was instinct." She replied smoothly.

"Your a mystery Merlin." He stated before walking off and the knights followed him like the boot lickers they were.

"And move your half-vampiric behind home." Gaius ordered and she didn't dare disobey.

* * *

After a thorough tongue lashing about being careful and not getting on a royal's bad side she was sent off with a preparation for lady Helen because 'she needs it for her voice'.

She stormed down the corridors, wanting to throttle someone but instead she walked straight into them. As she looked up from her place on the floor she growled internally at the sight of Arthur who was dressed in plain but expensive trousers and shirt with a red leather jacket over the top rather than the armour he'd been wearing during there other encounters.

"Let me help you up." He smiled though she could see the smirk in it.

"What? So you can drop me again? No thanks." She flipped up and dusted her self off. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a delivery to make." And she strolled past without another word.

As she expected the Lady Helen's quarters were grand as she stepped in with the intention of only placing the bottle down before leaving but then two items on the vanity table caught her eye. One was a doll made purely of straw while the other was a book, it was poorly made but the arcane symbols looked like magic.

As footsteps sounded she turned around, placed the bottle on the desk and started to walk out and met the Lady Helen in the door way.

"What are you doing in here?" Her voice was cold and curious.

"Sorry for the intrusion milady, the court physician sent me to drop of a preparation for your voice so I thought I'd leave it on the vanity." She let it roll smoothly of her tongue, sticking to the truth.

"Well thank you, you may go." Lady Helen smiled and watched as the young witch left.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she was woken by that voice and they better have a bloody good reason for this as she slipped on boots and 'followed' the voice. Stopping to use her magic to make the sheets cover her Uncle properly. The voice lead her down to the dungeons where two guards who she had chasing their dice and struggled not to laugh. Walking threw the entrance and down the steps taking a lit torch with me. The steep steps lead down into a large underground cave with glistening stalagmites and stalactites. A constant fire seemed to burn somewhere as the entire cave was illuminated.

"Who's there?" At that moment a great golden shape flew at her and landed in front of the young witch make her stummble in surprise.

"Why, one so small for such great things and yet of vampire blood." The great dragon laughed.

"One what's your name? She breathed heavily.

"Kilgharrah young one."

"Two, why did you wake me up?" The dragon laughed, this one was very amusing.

"I wished to met you after all you have such a great destiny." He seemed to smirk.

"Which brings me to my last point, what great things?" She huffed as the dragon laughed.

"Your a bold little one, your destiny is to protect the once and future king and help him bring magic to all of Albion." The dragon smiled as the small jaw dropped open.

"Way to scare a girl." Were the first words to come out of her mouth.

"Yes protecting Arthur..."

"Wow, as Arthur Pendragon, the complete prat, no way can he be king and sure as hell not a good one." The girl talked to him as if he were an equal, not above or bellow.

"Well, my kin, maybe it is for you to change that, you are a creature of the old religion and a powerful one." With that Kilgharrah flew away as far as the chain would let him.

* * *

After a half decent nights sleep she was sent to drop off a sleeping draft to the Lady Morgana and when she walked in the Lady was walking behind the changing screen and she paused for a second before continuing in as the Lady started talking.

"You know Gwen I've been thinking about Arthur." Merlin almost added, why would you want to?

"I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole, pass me that dress will you Gwen?" She said pleasantly.

"I think you've confused me with someone Lady Morgana." Merlin spoke up and the kings wards stuck her heads around the screen. "I'm Merlin." And the Lady grinned.

"The girl who beat Arthur, Gwen told me about you, did Gaius send you with my sleeping draft?" Merlin nodded and set it on the table before handing the dress over.

"Thank you, and please call me Morgana." She said over the screen. "Could you help me with some fastenings?" She asked though it wasn't a command.

"Sure." Merlin walked around the screen and started to work nimbly at the ribbons. "Gwen mentioned you as well, it's nice to know that someone cares, so far Arthur has been less than impressive." Merlin tried to make conversation and Morgana laughed.

"You know, I never thought a vampire would be so nice." Morgana muttered.

"We get a bad reputation because of the blood drinking but we aren't any worse than a human, also in Camelot we're not like because we are creatures of the old religion giving us elemental powers and then some." The younger girl explained.

"You know I was wondering if I should tease Arthur and the other men tonight, what do you think?" Morgana was very curious about such a bold and free girl, she wished she could act like that.

"I think you should be yourself, what think you should wear, not what people expect." The vampiric one answered and Morgana grinned. "I think something that's strong and feminine at the same time, you know we're the same size, I'll be back in a moment." And with that she ran off having finished with the dress and true to her word she was back in about a minute with something under a black sheet which she removed.

"Just on lone but I won't get a chance to wear it for a long time if at all." Merlin shrugged and Morgana hugged her and agreed to wear it. Merlin was interesting to talk to and Morgana thought she'd just got a second best friend. When Gwen found out they were friends she was over joyed, Merlin and Morgana were very similar, same pallor skin, bright blue eyes though Merlin's were darker and they both had silk smooth raven hair then when it came to personality they were strong and independent.

* * *

Walking in behind Gaius Merlin was wearing her usual in pure red with a piece of material wrapped around her waist and held together with a clasp to make an almost skirt that looked elegant but she could get rid of later though the top was slightly lower cut and the young witch noticed the interested looks she was getting from most men in the room including the prince who she decided to give a curt nod to and he returned it.

"God have mercy." She heard a knight mutter to Arthur and looked over to see Morgana. She was in love with the dress Merlin had lent her. It was a deep red, the same as the colour of Camelot, it was corset like and hugged her chest with elegant black lace at the top. The skirt went straight down at the front but flared out behind her with more black lace attached solely to the waist so it trailed behind her, combined with the red jewels she wore it was incredible, she couldn't thank Merlin enough.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." Gwen appeared next to her new friend. "And my Dad says your things are ready." She added.

"True but then you'd have marry Arthur, good looks aren't everything." Merlin pointed out. "And thank you I'll pick them up at the next chance."

Morgana walked over to Arthur and decided to start up a conversation as she noticed him starring at Merlin.

"Say what you like but she is beautiful." Morgana said off handedly, it was true, with her hair draped over her left shoulder she looked very beautiful indeed.

"I hate to agree but I do." Arthur muttered. "That's a nice dress." He commented as he looked her over quickly, the kings ward had curled her hair and pinned it back.

"Thank you, it's Merlin's she lent it to me, and I bet your thinking about what she'd look like in it." She teased.

"Shut up Morgana." Arthur hissed out.

"Well she is very attractive it would seem or maybe it's because can challenge you, the vampiric dark side seems sexy or you just want to know what being bitten feels like?" Morgana laughed at the end.

"What's so amusing?" Uther stood next to his ward, glad to see Morgana enjoying her self.

"Nothing father." Arthur kept his tone neutral.

"No, we were just discussing my friend Merlin." She delicately gestured to where the girl stood talking to Gwen and Uther took in her appearance then remembered the gossip he'd been hearing about the girl.

"The one Arthur fought and is also a vampire?" Suddenly the king had a mounting dislike for the girl.

"Half and yes, she lent me this dress for the night to, she's been acting as a dogsbody for Gaius." Morgana explained but then it was time for the feast to begin.

* * *

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdon and myself many pleasures, but few of them can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora," The king introduced. Merlin was stood to the side and had deposited the skirt on a near by stair case that led to a balcony.

The great lady herself started singing and it had a great eerie beauty but the court started to fall asleep, Merlin covered her ears without a thought and from her place next to the head table she could see cobwebs covering everyone like some giant spider was draping them across the room and court and the three royals fell asleep.

She watched in panic as the women walked forward and then it came to her, she made the chandelier just before the witch could throw the dagger she had retrieved.

The women had changed from the form of Lady Helen to the old hag from Merlin's first day. Everyone woke, pulling cobwebs off themselves and standing, taking the scene in with a look of shock.

Merlin watched in horror as the witch raised her self and no one noticed, she aimed the dagger. Merlin didn't even think, she ran forward and pulled Arthur out the way just in time as the dagger went threw his chair were his heart would have been as they feel to the floor and the last of the strength faded from the hag.

Merlin and Arthur pulled them selves up as the king stared and walked over to Arthur, looking him over quickly before turning to the girl.

"You saved my boys life." He seemed shocked but grateful all the same.

"It was nothing sire." She couldn't think of anything else to say and she really didn't need their idea of reward.

"Don't be so modest this be rewarded." He continued and Merlin tried one more.

"Really sire, there's no need." But of course he shook it off.

"You'll be Arthur's maidservant." And with that the hall burst into applause, in the noise Merlin sunk into her corner and let everyone else drift by.

* * *

Merlin sat in her room, slumped on the bed, it looked like destiny was coming into play. Someone walked threw the door.

"Hey Uncle Gaius." She mumbled as she rubbed the scars on her exposed neck.

"Well it looks like your a hero." Gaius smiled "And that requires a true reward." He sat down and handed her something wrapped in a cloth and Gaius watched in secret enjoyment as his niece's eyes widened.

"Uncle Gaius." She couldn't keep the grin off her face but then she smartly placed it under a floor board beneath the bed. "Thank you." She hugged him and couldn't keep the smile of the face but jsut then they heard someone calling for her she walked over and saw Morris.

"Hey." She smiled slightly.

"Hi, the prince wants you." Merlin groaned in answer and started walking.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck." The boy patted her shoulder in sympathy as she walked away her fingers moving over the scar tissue on the right side of her neck.


	2. Valiant

Valiant

It was her first day as Arthur's servant and she was not happy, Merlin was out on a patch of smooth level grass in the training ground wearing her red leather, a sword in her hand and a smug pratish prince stood before her ready to attack. The moment he lashed out she reacted on instinct which was normally enough. She blocked, dogged and attacked. They both landed a few hits with the blunt swords making several bruises appear regardless of the armour but after half an hour instinct wasn't enough, she was disarmed, Arthur had an arm around her waist and sword pressed to her back as they stood chest to chest.

"You win." She grumbled but it was enough to get an actual smile out of the prince and be let go from the hold that was making her heart hammer faster than it should.

"How's your mace work?" Arthur chucked one to her and she caught it easily, he'd never admit it but he was having fun, no one had ever given him such a challenge before and this would actually help with the tournament.

"Well enough but you don't need to take my word for it." She grinned as they started what they didn't see was the knights, king and Morgana come out to watch them it was a gruelling hour and they finally noticed the watching crowed which only made them fight harder and it was Merlin who finally managed to win. She jumped up placing one foot on Arthur's thigh while her other knee connected with his chest, pushing him back and winding him so she could twist the mace out of his grip.

"You are going to pay for that." Arthur snarled and the girl kneeling on his chest smirked before getting up. Arthur tossed her another training sword, he won yet again but that didn't stop every single person there being impressed by the young servant, no knight could compete with Arthur like that.

* * *

Back in Gaius' chambers the young girl collapsed into a chair groaning as the bruises came out so they already seemed a day old as she healed four times faster than normal.

"How's your first day as Arthur's servant?" Gaius smirked.

"Painful and I still have to learn tournament etiquette by tomorrow." She groaned tipping her head back then reaching for a book and unravelling it as Gaius handed her a pain potion which she drunk in one.

"Well, at least you managed to impress the king." Gaius said lightly.

"What?" Being incredulous seemed to be a natural talent for her when it came to a certain monarch Gaius noted.

"He let it slip when I was giving him my monthly report after he got back from watching Arthur and you train." Gaius told her plainly.

"So you've only just got back?" Her Uncle nodded.

"But really, I save Arthur's life and I end up as his servant, in what crazy world is that a reward?" She huffed, quickly reading threw the section on armour and decided talking to Gwen would be easier.

"You never know Merlin it could be fun, are you telling me you didn't enjoy training with him earlier?" He added after she snorted. A shrug was all he got from his niece as he prepared some food for them both.

* * *

Now, despite her extensive knowledge of things thanks to her sire, vampires don't use armour as there is no point which was how Merlin found her self in Gwen's kitchen with her ever helpful best friend telling her what was what and how to fasten it.

"So the voiders go on the arms, the hauberk goes on the chest and then the helmet." Merlin recited, pointing to each piece in turn after about five minutes.

"Yep that's it, now you just have to help him get it on." Gwen grinned as her friend groaned. "You know it's kind of sad, I know everything there is to about armour." She gave a nervous laugh and a grimace only for her company to snort.

"I'm a hunter, besides, I think it's brilliant." Merlin gave her a genuine smile.

"Anyway you know about the vembrace?" Gwen smiled.

"As I wear a leather one every day, I'd say so." Admittedly her's had lace rather than buckles but she was sure to get it with the others. After they were done she picked up her two knew gleaming daggers, they were the perfect weight and size with a nice leather grip handles and the arrows were covered with a small, smooth metal tip at the pointed end.

* * *

Arthur paced and waited for his servant who was nearly late and finally walked threw the door wearing her usual but in dark blue however her hair was tied back in a simple but elegant looking bun.

"You do know the tournaments today?" Arthur growled.

"Just because you nervous doesn't mean you can take it out on me." She shot back as she quickly laid the armour out on the table before lowering the chain mail over his over inflated head. Next the hauberk, the pauldron followed by voiders and vembrace which clipped on easily to Arthur's surprise as she only wore lace ones. ( **A/N:** For a little in armour go on **www. tinb. co. uk** without the spaces and click on glossary, note in armour and click on vembraces, the plain ones are the ones Merlin wears.)

Merlin clip the cape in place before handing over his sword.

"I don't get nervous." Arthur said referring to when she came in.

"If you say so but for future reference, in case that ever changes, being nervous isn't a bad thing unless you let it make the decisions for you." Merlin placed his helmet in his arms and gave him a smile that plainly said good luck and he strolled out without another word.

Rolling her blue eyes she followed after the pain in the but prat of a prince down to the arena, she waited just at the entrance as the king stepped out in all his glory.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," he announced.

A knight holding a wooden, intricate box opened to reveal the gold that he had explained. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" As the King finished his speech he exited the fighting arena dramatically, as any king would do.

She noticed him talking to Arthur and knew there was plenty of pressure on his shoulders to stay the champion.

She watched with a wide smile on her face as the battle began, Arthur easily taking down his opponent and the prince could hear his servants cheers easily over the others as she was stood in an otherwise deserted spot.

Arthur soon joined her as yellow knight, Valiant, fought but he was so aggressive like he wanted his opponent dead and it didn't sit right.

"He's very handy with a sword." She looked to Arthur. "He might be competition." Arthur nodded his head slightly but also he was worried, would he live if he was beaten?

The knight in question walked out of the arena and removed his helmet and said in a slightly to cold and curt voice.

"May I congratulate you on you victories." He nodded towards the prince a half bow.

"The same to you." Arthur replied in the same fashion, maybe it was just the way of Camelot knights? Internally shrugging Merlin saw the way Valiant's eyes turned to her with an almost predatory look.

"And what's your name my dear?" He looked as if he was going to reach out and kiss her hand so she folded her arms.

"Merlin." He voice had a cold authority that high class vampires used among those they didn't like.

"Well, sire I hope to see you at the feast to night." With another nod he stalked away.

"Creep." She quickly met Arthur's eye in a slight panic but when she saw the look they both snorted in time.

"Well, um, by tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail," Arthur then marched off.

"Can you go one minute without being a prat." She called after him then with a huff started jogging towards her chambers to get started, first thing to do, drop off his sword and shield at the palace blacksmith.

* * *

Now she was sat in her chambers she'd easily cleaned the boots and tunic and was currently polishing the chainmail with mechanical motions because she was engrossed in her gift from Gaius (try saying that five times fast), a magic book of different spells and potions and that's why at a moments notice it had to go back in it's hiding place under the floor boards.

When her door opened she took less than a second to hide it but Gaius caught her moving back to the armour.

"What are you doing?" His tone was laced with suspicion.

"Reading." But the simple reply was given a gravity most wouldn't expect and Gaius nodded.

"I just came to tell you supper is ready." And with that his white head disappear from around the door.

* * *

Gwen was walking threw the armoury as she went to retrieve sir Ewan's armour after being asked politely by him as his servant was sick. As she gathered the armour in a clean sheet, an idea given to her by Merlin she heard hissing. Following it she found Sir Valiant's shield, leaning closer to hear the hissing more she swore it winked at her. Suddenly a sword was at her throat.

"What are you doing?" Valiant kept the metal near her throat as she walked backwards.

"I was just collecting Sir Ewan's armour." Gwen was trying to keep her cool but when Valiant smirked she knew she was in trouble.

Valiant grabbed her throat and pushed her against a pillar and tried to kiss her, dropping the sword and forcing her to drop the armour but hitting him did nothing and her vision was getting cloudy from lack of air then she was suddenly released and saw Merlin in front of her with glowing red eyes, fangs snapped down.

Merlin looked at the knight on the floor and spat on him before grabbing the amour on the floor and Gwen's hand pulling her along until they were in an abandoned corridor.

"Are you okay?" Merlin watched in renewed anger as Gwen tried to talk but all she could do is cry from a stab of pain the action caused Merlin didn't even think before she leaned forward muttering the words she knew.

Gwen's eyes widened as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and she felt the internal pain fade.

"Your..."

"Yes and I'll explain more later just please don't tell anyone now you should go to Gaius while I help Sir Ewan with his armour. And I picked up his scent on the armour." She added to Gwen's look. "If anyone asks you fell over, you know they won't believe you otherwise." Gwen nodded to her words and left for the court physician while Merlin went to Sir Ewan's tent and explained the situation before helping him then she dealt with Arthur, all the while getting a silent glare but he didn't say anything understanding but he was a prince, he couldn't openly admit that.

* * *

Merlin leaned against the wall, smiling lightly as she watched Arthur fight. He looked so alive out there, like he was born for the fight and it was a part of him, he'd make a great vampire but she'd never want him as one, it took something away from you even if it gave you more. He was good the way he was even if could be a bit of a prat at times.

"So are you going to explain." Gwen said lightly, the bruise on her neck was coming out slightly.

"Gwen magic isn't evil people just use it for the wrong reasons sometimes but if it can heal can it be that bad and I left the external bruises because if Valiant noticed them missing there would be trouble." She had to explain my self, it didn't seem right not to. "I was born like this Gwen and I can't help what I am, just use it to the best of my abilities." She winced slightly and turned to Gwen, who was grinning?

"I believe you and I won't tell anyone." She couldn't say anything else as Merlin pulled her into a hug then they turned in time to watch Arthur win. They broke out into cheers and then Arthur joined them as they watched Valiant. Sir Ewan was fighting hard but they soon watched as he was pinned beneath the shield and for no apparent reason he stopped moving and Valiant raised his sword in victory. Merlin ran into the stadium without a word to the others and looked at Ewan, he was breathing lightly but that was the only sing of life, his helmet was one revealing his normally tanned skin to be pale and sickly and Gauis was soon there to and gestured to two knights to bring a stretcher. Before they moved him away she noticed two small puncture marks, like a snake bite.

* * *

Merlin entered Gaius' chambers with a vial in her hand and dropped the armour on the table.

"How is he?" Merlin stood over Sir Ewan as Gaius answered.

"Slow pulse, fever, paralysis." Merlin closed her eyes recognising the symptoms.

"Here, give him this, vampire blood makes a human stronger, it will give him more time." Gaius quickly feed him the blood while Merlin ran off to Gwen and finding her in the corridor pulled her to the side.

"Gwen, when you were in the armoury was there anything up with Valiant's shield?" Gwen seemed to think a second, swallowed then nodded.

"I heard hissing and it lead me to the shield, I looked at it then I thought one of the snakes winked, but that's not..." But then she remembered who she was talking to and watched as Merlin ran silently towards Valiant's chambers, looking threw the slightly open door she could see it, the three snakes on the shield were alive as Valiant fed one a live mice. Merlin turned and ran away without a thought and straight to Gaius.

"It's Valiant's shield, he's using magic to make the snakes come alive, I saw it." She wasn't even panting as she said it and Gaius stared but they both knew there was nothing they could do as the king would never believe her unless they told him the truth about her sire.

* * *

Merlin had finished with Arthur's armour and rested her arm on the cold metal at his shoulder while a serving boy used a step ladder to put armour on a bear like man.

"You've got to fight that?" Merlin said slightly incredulous.

"He's big but he's slow." Arthur said simply and turned to see Merlin with a slightly dreamy smile on her lips. "What?" She shook her head.

"Nothing, I just sometimes wish you weren't a prince, you'd make such a good vampire, you live for the fight but wouldn't get caught up in the blood lust." She explained. "And yes that is a compliment from where I am and, well anyone who knows about vampires properly." Arthur smiled at her and once again contemplated how different Merlin was.

"Come on, you've got fight to win." Arthur nodded his head and strolled off and soon won the battle but then to her horror Valiant won his, Arthur would have to fight him.

* * *

Sir Ewan was getting worse by the second at this point she couldn't give him more blood because if he died it might turn him into a vampire and right now they didn't need a fledgling on their hands. She made a decision, she knew Valiant would be sucking up to the king so she ran to his chambers, picking the lock before entering, flicking her dagger out of her boot she walked towards the shield.

Three snakes sprang out snapping at her and trying to kill but with her vampire speed she slashed the head of one off, grabbed it then ran out, re-locking the door on her way.  
She skidded into Gaius' chambers and handed him the head, watching as he extracted the venom.

"I'll get started on the antidote and well done Merlin." She nodded then grabbed the head and marched to Arthur's chambers, looking in he'd just changed into his night clothes.  
"Arthur." She said loudly and he gestured her in. "We found a cure for Ewan." He snapped his head up to look at her as she lifted the green snake head, it looked like the painting it had come from.  
"The snake is from Valiant's shield." Arthur snorted and opened his mouth but in the space of a second she'd crossed the room and put a hand over his mouth before guiding him to sit on the bed with her sitting next to him, removing her hand.

"I know you can't tell your father, you won't be believed but be careful, make sure he doesn't pin you under his shield, and I'm never wrong when it comes to magic."  
"Okay, I'll be careful, how long until Ewan's better?" He asked looking her in the eye solemnly.

"A few day and he should make a full recovery though he won't be able to train for a while, venom is pretty draining." She placed her hand on the side of his head, as she stood up, kissing his temple before leaving.

* * *

Merlin was sat on the steps thinking when Gwen walked over, frowning.

"I heard about what you told the prince, what are you going to do?" Gwen asked.

"What can I do?" Merlin sighed, clutching her hair.

"Is there a way you could make them see the snakes come alive?" Merlin sat up slightly straighter as she spotted the dog statue in the corner.

"Do you have a wheel barrow?" And the next five minutes saw them bringing it up to Merlin's room, Ewan had been moved to his own chambers.

"What are you two doing?" Gaius was bewildered as he saw Gwen and Merlin trying to move a stone dog to his nieces room.

"That's simple Uncle, we're gonna make everyone see that Valiant is using magic." He raised an eye at Gwen. "She knows and won't tell." Gaius sighed and let them do what ever it was they were doing.

Merlin stayed up all night repeating the spell every which way before she heard a bark the dog stood their growling at her and she snarled back for a second, making it cower in the corner before she ran out.

* * *

She got there just in time to Valiant pin a defence less Arthur against the wall with his shield but then he kicked out, forcing the other knight back she took her opportunity and said the spell. Two green snakes came forward from the shield and she heard Valiant give the order to kill. They snapped at Arthur but he managed to dogged the two strikes as Morgan shouted.

"Arthur." He turned in time as she threw him a sword so he could cut off the snakes heads then he fought Valiant.

The crowd went wild as he ran the yellow knight threw, she nearly collapsed from relief as Arthur turned towards his father.

* * *

That night Morgana and Arthur walked threw the banqueting hall. After a bit Arthur walked over to Merlin.

"Can you believe Morgana? She thinks she saved me." Merlin rolled her eyes.

"She did, there is nothing wrong with needing help, it makes you human, even vampires need help, so get over your pride apologise for what you said and thank her." She gave him a pointed look and he nodded walking off, when she saw the smile on Morgana's face she knew that maybe she could make a difference.


	3. The Mark Of Nimueh

The Mark of Nimueh

Gaius walked threw town with Athena at his side, Merlin's dog also know as the statue she'd brought to life. Athena was stunningly intelligent and often helped Gaius which gave Merlin time to hunt.

They soon found the fallen man and Gaius got to his knees rolling the body over to reveal pure white skin with blue veins shining threw, the man's eyes were clouded a milky white as well. Athena yelp lightly before dragging a sheet from a near by house and helped the physician cover the body. The dog nudged it making Gaius wrap the body completely and the surprisingly strong dog started dragging the body back at a normal walking pace, people quickly moving out the way.

"What is Athena dragging?" Gwen's voice came from just behind them but the dog growled then shook her head so Gwen decided she didn't want an answer.

"Gwen if you see Merlin could you tell her to come see me?" The maid nodded. "And did someone bring you flowers?"

"Oh! No." Gwen laughed. "For Lady Morgana, to cheer her up." Gaius nodded and Athena started dragging the heavy load again and a few guards carried it up stairs to Gaius' chambers where he thanked them, waited for them to leave before taking the cover off the body. Soon he was interrupted however by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He didn't look up.

"Gaius." The physician turned to the prince who's eyes locked onto the body. "My father wishes to see you in the throne room and where is Merlin?" At this he crossed his arms though quickly unfolded them so could bend down to fuss a little over the black Rottweiler that came to him.

"She's out hunting at the moment, she'll be back soon." Gaius explained, covering the body and Athena ran off.

* * *

Once they reached the throne they saw the body on the floor Gaius went straight to it, it was the same as the other.

"What caused this Gaius?" The king was worried and Gaius couldn't blame him.

"I don't know sire this is the second case I've seen, I only just retrieved the body with Athena." The king raised an eyebrow. "My nieces dog, she's very intelligent."

"Gaius, what was the most likely cause?" Uther wanted to know now and his old friend was being rather trouble some.

"The old religion my lord." Merlin walked in her quiver on her back along with a large leather bag, Athena obedient at her side and the dog sat when she stopped. "This is a poison of some kind and it is caused by the old religion, there are two ways to stop it, one destroy the source, the other magic." She explained.

"So you want me to use magic, just like a vampire." He snapped at her.

"You should watch your mouth Uther." They all looked at her shocked. "I said it was one way, it's that or let your people die and before you say magic caused this it's because people with magic have become as bitter as you because of you. Camelot is paying for your actions and every death is on your head." She told him before turning and walking away.

* * *

Arthur watched his servant as she swore in some unknown language as she cleaned, Athena curled up in front of his fire place.

"Merlin." She didn't notice the prince and kept going. "Merlin!" He said louder and she turned to him, her eyes burning. "I thought you might just be smart but no, you prove again your an idiot." He said. "What made you think saying that to my father was smart?" He stepped closer to his servant, gently grabbing her arms.

"He needs to see what he's doing Arthur, he's not as great as you think." She explained. "The reason people attack Camelot is because he's kills their kind. Sorceresses and sorcerers may just chose to practice magic but witches and warlocks are born with it, they can't help what they are and it's like if you were prosecuted for being a prince." She explained and Arthur stared at her, he didn't know and he'd never thought of it like that. "You lot don't get it, being a true part of the old religion is not your choice or if it is you pay a price, I paid one to be a vampire, I can't use my powers without wanting blood and so many more pay." Arthur sighed and started tugging on his servants neckerchief, green to match her usual, her hair braided.

"Your working with Gaius until this is over." Athena's head shot up. "And I have to search for signs of magic." At that she laughed.

"Your father is an idiot, no one that powerful would stay, we're not completely different." She huffed out the last bit. "I should go, Athena help Arthur." She told her dog and scratched behind her ears.

* * *

Sat in Gaius' chambers she was reading threw one of many of her tomes from Draca, the vampire capital.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked her eyes glued to the page.

"Examining the content of the man's stomach to help locate the source." He explained. Merlin finished her book and walked over to her room and up the steps.

Gaius continued working when Arthur and several guards came in and started going threw his things.

"What are you doing?" Gaius barked and Athena ran towards her master.

"Looking for evidence." He gave Gaius an apologetic look and told his soldiers to be careful as he went up the stairs into what must have been Merlin's room. "Is there any point in looking?" He asked.

"No you'll easily find things from the old religion, it's the way of a vampire." She told him and he nodded looking at all the book shelves. While there was magic Arthur didn't look and Merlin sighed, closing her eyes, she was taught healing magic and was good at it but she knew she couldn't use it so she just grabbed another book.

* * *

The beautiful women was laid out in courtier clothing before Gaius and that's when it hit, courtiers had little contact with the other towns people so the only thing they shared was... He must find Merlin.

* * *

She clutched the gold powder in her hand before throwing it out over Camelot and muttering the spell. The powder glowed brighter and went up to the clouds that turned brighter then dark, almost black, thunder rolling threw the air.

"What did you do?" She spun around breathing hard as possible, she thought her heart would give out. Arthur stalked forward and put his hands either side of her shaking form on the battlement.

"What did you do?" He hissed and she opened her mouth to answer but no words came out, she was getting dizzy, the combination of energy and fear made her black out.

He watched as her eyes rolled back and caught her as she dropped. He cradled her against his chest, her way to pale skin slowly regained colour.

"Merlin, what did you do?" But he said it gently this time and she took a deep breath. He realised she was scared, an odd thing on the ravenette.

"Healing spell, it won't do much over the city but it'll help slow down the sickness." She explained.

"Where did you learn?" He asked pulling her closer.

"All vampires learn in the first six months." She whispered, not looking at him but he gently lifted her chin.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted and I didn't mean to scare you, but a storm." He raised an eyebrow.

"The spell works by rain." She smiled and sighed. "Come on, I think Gaius needs me, instinct. You should also be searching." He stood up, bringing her with him before setting her down. She bit her lips before quickly kissing his cheek then running off.

* * *

Gaius had quickly explained everything so she was pumping the water to get a sample only to see Gwen rush past. Merlin sprinted after her and arrived in Gaius' chambers just after the frantic maid.

"My father, he's caught the illness. Please Gaius."

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I have yet to find a cure." The maid ran out in tears and Merlin ran her free hand threw her fringe.

* * *

The next morning Merlin past Gwen and she was humming.

"Gwen, why are you so happy?" Merlin caught her arm.

"Oh Merlin, my fathers better, he's absolutely fine." Gwen almost skipped off and the half-vampire had a very bad feeling.

* * *

"No, please, I didn't do anything." Gwen shouted and Merlin rushed over to see two guards dragging her, Arthur striding in front of them and Merlin slipped in front of him.

"What's going on?" She asked with folded arms.

"Her father recovered and we found a magic poultice." He explained.

"And how do you know it was magic?" She snapped back.

"What other explanation is there?" Arthur crossed his arms and the guards were holding the crying Gwen in place.

"That maybe a vampire gave him some blood and he was strong enough to fight it off." She argued, it wasn't true but she knew what someone was trying to do, make Gwen a scape goat.

"And the poultice?" Arthur was really hoping to be proved wrong on this.

"Basic herbal remedy that anyone can make." She explained using logic to her advantage.

"Let her go." Arthur instructed his guards and Gwen quickly bowed before walking away, something the guards quickly copied.

"What do you really think?" Arthur asked.

"Everyone knows how much Gwen loves her father, she's the perfect person to frame because it's so easy to believe if she caused this she'd save her father." Arthur nodded and gave her shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius were skipping down, well Merlin was, towards the underground water store. After a short chat the two of them reached the well and Merlin leaned over, taking a sample of the water before walking over to Gaius, as she turned the sound of something rushing up wards in waves. With a burst of vampire speed she whipped around to see a wrinkled, brown creature before it dropped back into the water.

"You saw that, right?" Merlin gulped and she could tell Gaius nodded.

* * *

Merlin was flicking threw pages and reading the words with vampire speed all the while Gaius used his well practised skimming.

"I found it." Merlin moved at top speed to his side and the physician jumped. "I wish you wouldn't do that." He mumbled before being serious. "It's an Afanc."

Merlin shook her head, she'd never heard of that.

"It's a creature of water and clay and..."

"A lot of magic." Merlin nodded.

"But this doesn't say how to get rid of it." Gaius sighed and looked at the so far unread books which weren't many.

"But Kilgaharra might know." Merlin whispered then realised Gaius had heard.

"You've seen The great dragon?" Merlin nodded.

"He told me I was destined to protect Arthur and help him come to power. He wanted to meet the one with such a great destiny" She said sarcastically.

"Your right, he may know now hurry up and talk to him." Merlin ran and super-speeded straight to the dungeon.

"Kilgaharra. I need your help, please?" She called out and her voice echoed threw the stone cavern before the great dragon landed in front of her.

"Very well young one, I will give you some advise." He smiled sympathetically. "Use the elements at your command." And he flew off.

"Your more bloody cryptic than O'cara." She called before running back up to her uncles chambers.

"What can you tell me about elements in accordance to an Afanc?" Gaius looked at her as she leaned on the desk and he thought for less than a second.

"It's made of clay, earth, and water." He said bewildered.

"So that means fire and air can kill it." Merlin pointed out, Gaius tossed her the keys and she ran again, this time straight to Arthur who was in his chambers, head in his hands.

"Arthur, I know what's causing this and where it is but I need your help." He looked up at his servant and nodded without a thought, following her threw the courtyard to the door. Unlocking it she walked down and grabbed a torch lighting it with ease before lighting another for the prince.

"So you never explained what this is?" Arthur said in a casual voice but she could hear his heart racing from adrenalin.

"It's an Afanc, born of clay, water and magic, if we kill it the disease will go with it." She glanced at him worriedly and he gave a small smile which helped her relax slightly.

The stone tunnels were rough and badly kept, damp from being do deep but Merlin kept her focus as they crept nearer, every sense had sharpened to vampire height but the rushing of water underground was doing little to help and the sent was just damp and clay was everywhere.

"Is it in there?" Arthur asked and Merlin closed her eyes listening, feeling.

"No, it's not, it's up here somewhere." A roar echoed and something slammed into her back and her head smashed against the wall. Arthur held the torch out and she whispered the spell.

A great gust blasted down the corridor and the flames leapt, engulfing the Afanc and black rolled over Merlin's world.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen sat either side of Merlin's bed and Athena was over her feet. Arthur was the only one in the room who seemed relaxed and was simply reading one of the Latin copies of vampire lore.

"Finding that interesting?" Arthur's and everyone else's heads snapped towards the half-vampire and he smiled at her softly.

"Very, could I brow it?" She nodded happily and Morgana engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm glad your okay, Gaius said you'd be out for at least a day." She fretted and the vampire was passed to Gwen.

"I'm a vampire, I heal four times faster than a human." Merlin mumbled before being released. "So?"

"Everyone's better and I want you back at work tomorrow." Arthur strolled out the door and Merlin couldn't help the laugh that escaped.


End file.
